Cinderella's Mother
Cinderella's Mother is a character previously alluded to in the original 1950 film. She makes her formal debut in the 2015 film Cinderella. She is Cinderella's biological mother, who passed away when her daughter was ten years old. Background Physical appearance She has fair skin and brown hair. She wears a yellow dress. Appearances ''Cinderella'' (2015) In the live-action re-imagining, Cinderella's mother is portrayed by Hayley Atwell, and her role was expanded, like that of her husband's. It is the first time that she is seen on-screen, given that her previous appearances were only in storybooks relating to Cinderella. When she and her husband were still living, her daughter was known to all by her original name of Ella. Ella's mother loved her family dearly, especially her daughter, whose pure heart and open-mindedness she helped to cultivate: she encouraged Ella's belief in extraordinary things, such as animals being able to listen and understand human languages, and that Fairy Godmothers who functioned as the caretakers of human beings actually existed. She also appeared to have a habit of singing Ella to sleep. However, when Ella was only ten years old, her mother contracted an illness and died. On her deathbed, she made Ella promise that she will always have courage and be kind to others, for - as she explained to her - kindness has power and magic, and would see Ella through all the trials that life could offer. She also begs Ella to forgive her for leaving, which she tearfully does, and the family of three shared one final hug before she passed on. Ella's mother's death was a very great blow to her husband and daughter, though Ella eventually learned to move on, and always lived by the promise she had made to her: she was courageous and kind to all, as well as a loving and devoted daughter to her father. Ella's father, however, was "much changed" by his wife's death, though - after securing Ella's approval and blessing - he remarried. The promise she made to her mother was what enabled her to shrug off whatever misgivings she had after her stepmother and stepsisters were officially welcomed into the family, especially given her stepsisters' unpleasant attitudes. During what was to be his last heart-to-heart chat with his daughter, Ella's father assured her that her mother was always present, though she could not see her, and that was why they must always cherish the house for her since she is the very heart of it. He also confirmed that he still missed her dearly. Most unfortunately, Lady Tremaine overheard the entire conversation, and was stung to the core by it. From their first meeting, she had already noted how Ella took after her biological mother in beauty and charm, and her husband's words confirmed her fears that she was not only living in Ella's mother's shadow, but was also overshadowed by Ella herself. After he died, things turned for the worst for Ella - being forced to become the servant of her own house and spitefully renamed "Cinderella". Her sole source of strength and optimism was her parents' memory. When asked by one of her former servants as to why she stayed in the house when her stepfamily abused her so badly, she answered that she had promised her parents to cherish the place where they were so happy. They had loved it, and now that they were gone, she loves it for them, and acknowledges it as her home. When Lady Tremaine refused to purchase a new ballgown for Ella, she (not knowing that her step-family had absolutely no intention of letting her attend the ball at all) fixes up an old pink dress of her mother's with help from her mice friends. However, Lady Tremaine goads her daughters into helping her rip up the dress before leaving for the ball without Ella. Broken by their cruelty, Ella runs into the garden in tears, apologizing to her mother while confessing that she did not see how she could still keep her promise of being courageous and kind. Most fortunately for Ella, she encounters an old beggar woman to whom she offers a bowl of milk, and who reveals herself to be her fairy godmother, along with reminding her of her mother's belief in fairies and magic. The fairy godmother uses magic to reveal her true form, and subsequently to turn a pumpkin into a magnificent carriage, Ella's four mice friends into white horses, two lizards into footmen, and a goose into a coachman. When Ella reminded her that she could not attend the ball in her ruined gown, she offered to turn it into something new, but Ella begged her to amend it instead, for it was her mother's and she would love to wear it to the ball - it was like taking her mother with her. Her fairy godmother agreed, though stating that she would enhance it and change the color. When the magic was complete, Ella delightfully noted that her fairy godmother had been true to her word: the elements of her mother's gown had been preserved, yet enhanced. The color had changed from pink to blue, the skirt filled out and swirled around her as she moved, and the new sweeping neckline was embroidered with pastel-colored butterflies. She marveled at how beautiful the new mended gown was, and confirmed that her mother would have loved it. After Lady Tremaine shattered her slipper and locked her in her attic room, Ella's spirit was unbroken, for she drew strength and comfort from positive memories - such as the happy times she shared with her parents. She also sang her mother's lullaby to herself, which - thanks to her mice friends - enabled Kit to expose her stepmother's lies and locate her. As she made her way to present herself before Kit, she drew the confidence and composure she needed from her promise to her mother. At the end, it was revealed that a royal portrait of Ella's mother had been painted along with that of her husband's, and Ella remarked that her and Kit's parents would have loved one another. Her fairy godmother also confirmed that Ella continued to see the world from the perspective of a person who was courageous, kind, and believing in magic. Print Media ''Royal Weddings'' Prior to the release of the 2015 remake, Cinderella's mother had previously appeared in a dream sequence in Cinderella's Royal Wedding. In the dream, Cinderella's mother gives her a necklace, and tells her advice about the necklace reminding her to listen to her heart whenever she had a problem, as it would lead to the answer.https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/37/36/e6/3736e675e395da8a378f168d885c322c.jpg Notes and references Category:Deceased characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:French characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Spouses Category:European characters Category:Singing Characters